Heaven Can Wait
by SantiStephanie
Summary: I was listening to We The Kings new song Heaven Can Wait and I got inspired to write this. Max listens to Fang some. Oh yeah, it's set after MAX. So if you haven't read that, there are a few spoilers. Kdone
1. Chapter 1

**Heaven Can Wait**

A/N: I got random inspiration from WTK. Thanks much(:

Chapter One.

So, we were flying. And to be honest we had hardly any clue where we were going. Why was this? We were finally listening to Fang's 'let's-go-off-away-from-everyone-on-a-deserted-island' plan.

The questions that were going through my mind at this point:

1. Why am I listening to him?

2. Since when does he call the shots?

3. Why am I listening to him?

4. Where are we even going?

5. Why am I listening to him?

6. What if they find us anyway?

7. WHY AM I LISTENING TO HIM?!

Yeah, I know. Totally dramatic of me, but I wasn't understanding myself very well anymore.

I mean, ever since Mr. Chu kidnapped my mom and everything I've been depending on Fang ten times more than what I used to. But you guys know how that whole book went.

For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about:

Fang and I kissed a whole heck of a lot, and quite publicly.

That's about it I guess. Anyway, it still didn't make me feel any better that I couldn't bare my emotions by myself anymore. I. Was. Always. Running. To. Fang. How different is that? So different that I had to stress it by giving each word it's own sentence.

I know, it's really _that_ bad.

"MAX, HUGE ISLAND COMING UP." Fang was leading the expedition, and _I _was flanking _him._ Not the other way around like it should be.

" 'Kay." Okay, okay. I know I could at least pretend to be enthusiastic but why would I? I feel very weird and awkward and I don't know that what we're doing is right and yeah. I'm whining. I'm really, really sorry. Please forget that ever happened.

* * *

We were on that island that Fang pointed out like half-an-hour ago. It wasn't so bad. I wasn't feeling all claustrophobic. I actually felt pretty care-free. But I'm pretty sure that that's from my lack of interest.

I know exactly what you're thinking, "HOW CAN YOU HAVE A LACK OF INTEREST ON A BEAUTIFUL ISLAND?!?!?"

I'll tell you three reasons:

1. I'm Maximum Ride.

2. I'm Maximum Ride.

Lastly,

3. I'm Maximum Ride.

Anyway, I'm sure you're dying to know what it looks like. It has lots of colors, so many colors that I couldn't even name all of them for you. There are all kinds of exotic birds and such. And uhm, there's sand and no people. ISN'T THAT GREAT.

Basically, no one could track us here and I was very happy about that.

Fang came up to me, and he looked so happy to be here, like all his dreams were coming true.

Except, you couldn't really tell unless you were me and you knew him like the back of your hand.

"Think we should build a hut or something?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

I know that I was making Fang extremely aggravated because of my lack of interest, and I hate that I was doing that to him, but what would you do if you were me in this situation?

Okay, that was a bad question. Forget it.

Fang looked at me with this hurt expression, "Max, what's wrong?"

* * *

The flock was asleep. Well, Total, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy were asleep. Fang and I? We were awake, eyes wide and waiting. Waiting for what you ask? For the other to speak.

"Max, look at me. What's been up with you?"

It shocked me more that Fang decided to speak first than anything else ever had. "I don't know what to do anymore."

With that statement out Fang looked at me really sympathetically, which I hated, because I didn't like being all weak, and I especially didn't like admitting to someone that I felt weak. It's probably the worst thing that could ever happen in your life, so whatever you do, do _not_ tell any that you're weak.

"I'm sorry, Max. I know you feel like I've taken your place, but I haven't. Who got the flock to sleep? You. Who got them to work on the hut? You. Who got them to follow me to this island? You did, Maximum Ride." He smiled, "You're the leader, Max."

He came over to me, got me to lay down, and cuddled next to me. I have to admit, nothing in life could ever beat this. Not kissing Fang. Not holding hands with Fang. Not even talking to Fang. It wouldn't hurt to be stuck in this moment forever.

**SNEAK PEEK:**

Chapter Two.

It was really early, much to early for me to be waking the flock up, so I decided to wake Fang up instead. Instead of just waking him up I thought about how I was going to. Shake him awake? Push him? Kiss him? Mm, I was thinking about the shake, then I suddenly kissed him, without even meaning to.

"Good morning, Max." Fang was smiling a huge smile. Like he had just beaten me to the punch.

"Morning?" I was really confused and he could tell, but all he did was smile and I just didn't understand why.

* * *

SO?!?!?!? I thought it was pretty dandy if I do say so myself. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only started writing more on this story because Sydney demanded it of me, lols. Plus, this chapter isn't as long as chapter one, but I was satisfied with it.**

Chapter Two.

_**Sneak Peak:**_

_It was really early, much to early for me to be waking the flock up, so I decided to wake Fang up instead. Instead of just waking him up I thought about how I was going to. Shake him awake? Push him? Kiss him? Mm, I was thinking about the shake, then I suddenly kissed him, without even meaning to._

_"Good morning, Max." Fang was smiling a huge smile. Like he had just beaten me to the punch._

_"Morning?" I was really confused and he could tell, but all he did was smile and I just didn't understand why._

"What is it?"

I guess that it didn't make sense to him either. "I was going to shake you awake a minute ago but I was also thinking about kissing you awake. But I ended up going with the shake. Then we kissed anyway!"

Then Fang totally threw me off. _He started laughing._

"What is so funny?!"

He laughed for a few more seconds, "You're so silly, Max."

Now I was really dumbfounded. "How?"

"_I_ kissed _you_. Not the other way around." Fang has been smiling for about ten minutes straight. Amazing, huh?

"Ohhhh. That makes more sense."

His smile widened, "I thought it would."

* * *

We had already had breakfast, skillfully prepared by Iggy. I always wondered where he got the cooking skills from, but I never linger on it too long. Because to be honest I'm just happy that one of us can cook so we don't starve.

"What are you thinking about?"

I was so caught up in thought that I didn't even hear Fang come and sit down beside of me. Wow. "Um, about how Iggy's a really good cook and no one knows where his cooking skills even came from."

Fang nodded, letting me know that he heard what I said, but I knew he was wanting to talk about something more serious, otherwise he hadn't have went through all the trouble to follow me out here and talk to me alone.

Even though I thought he had something else to say, he never spoke, he just sat there. "Was there something you wanted to tell me, Fang?"

He shook his head.

"Okay." We sat there a few more minutes in silence. "Well, I'm gonna head back up to the flock."

"Will you just sit here with me for a while?" Fang looked up at me with the most emotion-filled eyes I'd ever seen him have.

"Yeah." I mean, come on guys, what was I supposed to say? He never asks me to do anything.

I. AM. NOT. WHIPPED. End of discussion.

After I sat back down Fang grabbed my hand, not rough, but gently. Maybe grabbed wasn't the right word? Maybe it is cause I can't think of another word to take it's place.

Fang's rough, calloused hands rubbed my not-so-rough, calloused hands and almost made me fall asleep. "Max?"

"Mm?" Yeah, I was basically half asleep. Fang was just magical like that I guess.

He smirked, "You're cute when you're half-asleep."

Fang is definitely the sweetest guy ever. I don't care what you say, who your boyfriend is, the nice things anyone has ever done for you. Fang is 3425872349587 times better than any of them/that.

**And I love him more than my life at this very second.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in forever. At least it seems like it's been forever. Anyway, I'm gonna attempt to make this chapter longer and I hope to update every story during my Christmas Break. :)**

Chapter Three

"Max? You're drooling all over the place." I didn't even have to open my eyes or be familiar with his voice to know that Fang was the one saying that. He's the only one in the flock who would risk such a statement.

"Fang, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Of course, Angel would know when it would be alright to risk, not when I was first waking up, that's for sure.

It surprised me how well the rest of the flock knew that I hated the mornings, "Really Fang, she'll probably bite your head off."

"I don't think so." Who knew he had it in him to say something like that and really think that I wouldn't do anything to him?

Angel and Nudge were whispering something when I heard them say to Fang, "You're right."

Then I went ballistic.

* * *

Fang's POV

I was sitting with the rest of the flock in our make-shift hut. I really hope that this is temporary because if it rains I'm pretty sure that the roof will collapse. Actually, I think I should talk to Max about it right now. Why isn't she up anyway?

"Max? You're drooling all over the place." Okay, I knew that was a lie, but I had to think of some way to get her to wake up enough so that she'll speak in comprehensible sentences. You have no idea how hard talking to her is when she's half-asleep and she's already in a bad mood because it's the morning.

Angel walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder, "Fang, I wouldn't say that if I were you." I don't really see why not. I've said it to her before. Maybe not in front of the entire flock, but she knows I'm kidding right?

"Really Fang, she'll probably bite your head off." How on earth did Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy say that at the exact same time? New mutation? I really hope not.

I thought about the whole 'bite-your-head-off' thing and I just don't think that she'd do that, so I decided to tell the flock too. "I don't think so."

"You're right." Had Angel read Max's sleeping mind? Probably. Or maybe Max wasn't asleep anymore.

* * *

Max's POV

"You know guys I really don't think that I've gotten that soft. In fact--"

"Actually, you have gotten that soft. Sorry." Iggy interrupted me, of all the flock, Iggy? Are you serious?

Maybe I had? Who knows?

"Everyone knows, Max." I hate Angel's mind reading abilities 97% of time, just so you kind readers know.

"Thanks, Angel."

* * *

I was sitting in the hut. The rest of the flock had decided to go out and play in the water, but I was still pretty ticked about that morning. I didn't think I had gone all soft.

"Max?"

I didn't want to talk to Fang; I didn't even want to look at him. Except I did, and he knew that I did and I couldn't really stop myself from looking at someone that I loved so much that I might explode if my life were dependent upon my not looking at him.

So of all the things I could have done I decided to look at him, mad expression and all. "Am I still drooling?" Sarcasm coated my words and I knew that he'd get upset by it.

He smiled then. Really. He smiled. "Nope."

"Then what did you want to tell me?" I swear if looks had any sort of special power, Fang would resemble Swiss cheese by now. I was literally glaring holes through him.

He walked over and sat beside me. He even had the nerve to grasp my hand. I think that grasp is quite a bit better than grab. Don't you? "I just want you to know that you're probably the toughest girl I've ever met before in my life and I love you."

I didn't want to look at Fang. Because I knew as soon as I glanced at him I'd forgive him. I didn't want it to be that easy.

"Max? Why won't you look at me?"

What was I supposed to say to that? Surely not the truth.

Out of no where Fang dropped my hand and held my face in both of his hands. I looked at him with a 'deer-in-the-headlights' expression.

He grinned, maybe smirk was a better word? "You look so confused, Max."

"Probably because I am."

"Why would you be confused?"

"Why would you grab my face?"

"Touché."

I smiled then. And that's when I knew that I had lost the game.

Fang kissed me. HOW SURPRISING. But anyway, he kissed me pretty sweetly. Then, somehow, he convinced me to go sit on the beach with him.

Okay, okay. I'm whipped. At least I'm not in denial, like others I (don't) know.

**A/N:** **'The game' was for Drewby, because I really did lose the game. (N)**


End file.
